Represent
by AvengerGirlWriter
Summary: Thor represents Asgard,the Avengers represent Earth,the Jotuns want to speak out as well,and as desperate as they are for a leader, they elect Loki. Loki eventually comes to Earth to represent Jotunheim as their new king. The Avengers are shocked, but willing to accept it. Tony and Loki grow close...But how will thing go when Loki has to leave? M for language and Suggestive themes.
1. Welcome to Stark Towers

Thor represents Asgard. The Avengers represent Earth. The Jotuns want to speak out as well, and as desperate as they are fort a leader, they elect Loki, because technically, he is their king. Loki eventually comes to Earth as a representative for Jotunheim. The Avengers are confused, Thor is happy to see him doing the 'right thing', Loki's pissed off at Asgard for screwing up Jotunheim, and Avenger Tower becomes like an embassy. Tony and Loki grow close…But how will thing go when Loki has to leave again?

This is a roleplay I am doing with my roleplay friend X FrostIron X . Yeah, I own nothing and neither does she. We're just two simple fan girls. :3 I also believe the term is 'unbetad'

Tony pulled himself out of bed, groaning. Coffee. His sweet, delectable French roast flavored adrenaline. He needed some, now. He stood up and took a shower, putting on his white tee and some jeans. After styling his hair, he made his way out of the room and grabbing the coffee Jarvis made for him. "Talk to me, Jarv." He yawned, sitting down with his tablet and checking over his work from the night before.

"Sir, it appears Director Fury is calling a meeting of the utter most importance. "In the tower, Sir. He is on his way with the other avengers." He coughed and sputtered a little bit, eyes snapping to the doors. "What!? They just came into my tower, uninvited?" He said, annoyed that they'd all come and bother him. He actually had things to do in the workshop. He AAT back and crossed his arms, looking at the elevator door, waiting. He took another sip of his coffee, running the specs for his latest upgrade to the suits in a hologram to his left.

Loki simply transported to the midgardian tower. Stark he thought and scoffed as he remembered the little fight they had when he tried to rule this pathetic realm.  
the prince of Jotunheim appeared before Tony stark. the usual almost pissed off look the god always seemed to have.

He stood up, slightly startled. Raising an eyebrow at the god, He casually walked over for more coffee. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Reindeer Games." He smirked as the doors dinged, revealing the Avengers (Thor included) and Fury. Tony looked over at Loki. "So, Rock of Ages, what brings you here?" He asked, drinking his coffee as he leaned against the tower. He kept an eye on the others though; fury's reaction would be priceless. or so he thought anyways. When Fury just walked in, he was slightly confused. He didn't know they had all already talked.

Dammit, this is what he got for skipping out on meetings.

Loki glared at him. "I am here only to Represent." he said. Thor went to Loki and hugged him tightly. "Put me down!" Loki squirmed in the god's grip.

"Dammit Stark. This is why you need to go to briefings. If you did show up every now and then, you'd know. Loki here is a new representative for his realm, Joutunheim. We can't do shit to him. He was voted in." Thor spoke up. "He was not 'voted in' as you say. He was born to be a king of their realm." Fury glared at him. "As I was saying, we do NOT need another war, so Stark, don't antagonize him while he's here."  
Tony's eyes brows shot up. "Uh, hell no? Not that I have no room for him, but ah, thanks but no thanks. I do NOT want this guy under my roof!" Tony said.

It was just going to be one of those days, huh.

"I'm not sorry to tell you, Stark, but you can't do shit. We don't exactly have an embassy for his realm yet, and we sure as hell aren't keeping him on the helicarrier. Too many people would try to kill his ass, and we can't have a war started over that." Tony narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think I have any less reason to?" He challenged. Fury turned his laser-like glare onto Tony. "Because you better not be stupid enough to start a war that will likely cost millions of lives over petty revenge. Suck it the fuck up, and deal with it." Fury turned and left, black trench coat flapping dramatically. The avengers were weary of Loki, and one by one the left to go settle down in the living room, having to drag Thor and Clint with them for completely different reasons.

Fury turned and left, black trench coat flapping dramatically. Loki didn't look to thrilled either. "I have to stay with him? I think i prefer Asgard." he muttered.

Tony snorted. "Yeah, I beat they're still not that big of a fan of you up there, either." He drank more coffee.

He always needed coffee.  
And scotch. Scotch is a good idea to. Especially now.

He sighed, refilling his cup and walking down to his workshop. "Keep an eye on him Jarvis. Wait a second, Jarvis! What the hell is wrong with the workshop door? It's not opening." He said, crossing his arms. "Miss Potts told me to close down the workshop for the next twenty dour hours, sir, seeing as you have five very important meetings to attend." A grumbling, coffee drinking Tony Stark went back to his room to get dressed.

"He's quite a handful isn't he?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow. Jarvis chose silence to be the appropriate answer as Tony came out again, wearing a sharp suit and his hair well and done, all completed in under thirty minutes. Loki only raised an eyebrow.

He put on his sunglasses and pointed a finger at Loki. "You. Behave In my towers. Jarvis is ALWAYS watching..." he said gruffly and sharply, glaring behind his shades as he turned around and headed for the elevator. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. He shook his head, leaving Loki behind to attend an hour long meeting. Loki decided he'd just have a look around...


	2. A Drunk Night

Whoo! Chapter two everyone! I will probably not update this story as fast int he future, but let's enjoy it while it lasts!

P.S I play Tony they play Loki. :3

* * *

Tony came back right on time, or maybe a little bit late. "Meetings SUCK. Can I not go to the next four? " "I am sorry,Sir, but Miss Potts-""Pepper isn't here anymore, Jarvis. She's out, living her life. Without me. The whole damn reason I had to go to these meetings..." He grumbled under his breath, his temper going from bad to completely foul.

"well looks like someone is pissed off." Loki mocked as he sat and watched the fuming Tony from his position on the couch. He shot a glare at him that would have, grudgingly, made Fury proud. He sat down at the bar, pouring a scotch. Loki got up, and sat on the bar with a drink in hand. "you know, you really are to easy." "You know, you can really be a dick sometimes." He snapped back, downing the glass. he smirked. "Only for you, _IronMan_."

Tony stood up, grabbed the bottle of scotch, and walked back to the workshop door. Jarvis knew there would be no hope of him going to any more meetings, so he just opened the door for him. The house felt...quiet. And heavy, after. And Loki decided to follow him. Tony was in there, drinking his scotch straight from the bottle, leaning back in his chair. "Dammit. Can't believe she would just...and to think, I had to get news from a fucking email. An EMAIL. In the MIDDLE of a damn meeting SHE made ME go to!"

If he was pissed before, he was now furious.

Loki watched him. He was a bit confused but felt a tiny bit bad for him. He seemed very...self loathing at the moment. Tony growled, slamming the bottle down. It shattered from the force of it, cutting his hand as scotch spilled everywhere. Loki mentally winced as the shards skitted across the table. "What has you so upset, Midgardian?" Loki asked him. "It's none of your damn business, Rock of ages." He snapped, careful not to slur his words too badly.

"You're hurt." He stated with a raised eyebrow, nodding his head at his bleeding hand. "Don't give a damn." He huffed, silently sulking. Loki slowly reached out for Tony's injured hand. Tony pulled his hand Back slightly before giving up. "Need some more fucking scotch..." He grumbled, not caring if he slurred at this point...

"Just give me your hand!" Loki hissed, snatching it. Tony narrowed his eyes at him drunkenly, taking his hand from Loki's and raising it for him to inspect. Loki looked at his hand and healed him easily. "There. Now stop sulking." Tony needed someone to vent to, and he in all honestly was on the verge of passing out form how much alcohol he managed to ingest.

"Fuck no. The last two stable things beside this dysfunctional family went off into the sunset together, leaving me alone. They didn't even have the balls to tell me in person, just said 'Fuck you tony, I'm getting engaged with your best friend. Remember all those times you saved the world? He was there to comfort and love me. Peace out, asshole' in the middle of a fucking meeting she MADE me go to, in the form of a fucking email. Not in person." He vented and ranted, waving one arm while holding his head in his other hand.

At this point Loki saw why he would be inclined to drink like this. He didn't really blame him. It was the same on Asgard, too many men in the bar drinking because their wives ran off with someone else. And why would she leave anyways? Tony was a hero here, you'd think he'd have a number of women lining up to be in a relationship with him... "I...apologize." He stated, not really in the mood to get punched by a drunk man in a metal suit.

Tony turned to look at him. "Apologize? Fur what? You didn't know." He scoffed, muttering something about a metal heart before laying back in his chair, putting his hands over his face. Loki felt an unusual need to help. "Could I... assist you? In some way?" he asked. "There's nothing you can do." He sighed. Guess there was gonna be another week down in the workshop, trying to get lost in his own work and forget. Loki took a step forward and fell on the drunk man, his bare foot just narrowly missing glass. He landed in the mans lap, and jumped off of him, disgruntled.

Tony was startled by this. He blinked up at Loki, knowing he would be too drunk to remember this. Loki looked just as shocked.  
He quickly left the room as his face tinted red.

Tony slumped back min his chair as Dumm-E got him another bottle of scotch. Loki just wandered around the halls. He didn't know what to think. for once the god's mind was a blank. Tony couldn't focus on any one thing to think. His head was swimming... 

Tony didn't see much of the embarrassed god for the rest of the day, but that was mostly be cause he was drunk out of his mind. He passed out at four, next to a trash can for vomit. Loki came around and found stark. he saw the poor man and brought him to his bed. _he's passed out drunk. he won't remember anything..._ He looked at Tony once he was in bed.

He casted one last glance at the mortal and left the bedroom.


	3. Yogurt and Fine Views

Hey Guys! Warned you I would update slowly. It's like 3:00 AM and I'm just hyped form all the roleplay. So, Here's another chapter! The reviews and views are AWESOME, and I love you people. ;3 ;D

P.S We get to see more of Tony's habits! And Yay Loki! We may or may have not been Pervs writing this. XD

* * *

Tony groaned, shifting around in his bed. He blinked looking up at the ceiling and wincing at the light. Jarvis pulled the shades for him to be able to see as he rubbed the back of his head gently, a splitting headache imminent. He sat up slowly, drinking the aspirin left out by Dumm-E. Tony groaned yet again, getting out of bed to go take a shower.

_What happened last night...?_

After he took a shower, he came out and put sun glasses on, heading for coffee with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

His tower.

His rules.

Loki looked up as Tony came in. he smirked. "Good morning Stark." He pretended last night did _not _happen. "Shh, psycho diva, my head hurts." He whispered, making more of his glorious French toast. He turned to face the coffee maker, giving a lovely view of his back and the low hanging towel, still wet from the shower.

he rolled his eyes. he walked past him and the towel 'accidentally' caught on his hand and fell off of Tony. Loki glanced back at him. "and, stark, you should-" he stopped and looked as the mortal's towel fell. His eyes were slightly wider. _Damn. He's...rather fit. _Loki did not allow himself to finish that thought the way it had started off as.

Tony didn't notice. He merely bent down in front of him to grab it, readjusting it. Let's just say there's a reason its called STARK naked. Damn... He got his coffee and sat down slowly, propping one leg up on the other to where it just barley covered everything. Tony Stark was NOT a shy man.

Loki decided this was one of those moments where he should just...leave. And so he did. He had better things to do than watch Anthony like a lecher.

He only watched him go with raised eyebrow, shrugging before going back to his coffee and reports for the company. He didn't have her to do them anymore... _Stop it, you dumbass. You will NOT go into a binge every time you think of her. _

Loki decided to try something. "Jarvis?" he said. "How may I assist you, Master Loki?" The British voice rang out from over head. Mean while, Tony was taking another aspirin for the ache. It wasn't working fast enough for him, so he stood to go and make a remedy himself.

"Uh... is there anyway I could help Stark?" he asked the voice.

Jarvis was silent a moment before answering."The best way to help Sir is to not leave him alone, but not smothering either. He'd begin to be more comfortable around you, and would be more inclined ask for help."

Loki nodded. "Thank you." he said and went back into the room Tony was in.

_Don't leave him alone but don't smother him._

Tony was bent over, searching around in the bottom cubbards for a glass. He stood up, set the glass on the counter, and grabbed a of honey, some nutmeg, brown sugar, and vanilla yogurt. He put them in together, and upon spotting loki, made a second glass. "Hey, thanks again for healing my hand...by the way, what happened after that? I kind of blanked out." He replied turned to the shelves again. Clint played a prank now his spoons were on the top shelf.

He reached upwards, the muscles in his tanned back stretching tauntingly as his towel slipped down two centimeters, revealing the start of his curved ass.

"You're welcome, and, nothing. I assisted you to bed. that's it." Loki replied. He stole a glance at Stark's exposed and covered skin appreciatively, but silently.

Fair enough. Want anything extra on yours? We have, like, peanuts, pancake syrup, strawberries, cherries, banana slices..."Tony listed off, rummaging through the Fridge's lower shelves, bending over and providing an even better view of his fine ass.

"And what is it your preparing?" He asked.

"Vanilla yogurt with honey drizzled all over it. Brown sugar mixed in. Any topping requests? I could check the bottom shelf for more?" He offered. Of course, he'd just have to bend over more.

"I'll have the ba- uh, fifth choice." He said, not wanting to stumble over the term.

"Ba-na-na. And alright." He bent down even farther to grab one, the towel slipping lower on his hips. He stood and turned around, carefully peeling it before chopping it into slices. He put the slices in one of the glasses with yogurt and got out the honey.

Loki tapped his fingers against the table and looked away. Or rather, tried to.

The universe decided to pay Loki back for all the shit he's pulled. Tony got out the honey, and upon trying to open it some got on his fingers. He shrugged and licked his left hand clean, right hand pouring honey on the toppings.

Loki had enough of this. He grabbed Tony's wrist and brought his hand away from his mouth. "Stop it!"

Tony was startled. "What? Did I pour too much honey on?" He was completely clueless, still trying to deal with his hangover to boot. Loki groaned in annoyance and went out of the kitchen.

Tony blinked. He shrugged and went back to making the two yogurts. Once he was finished, he had Dumm-E deliver Loki his. He laid back on the couch, eating his favorite hangover be gone food.

Loki sighed, spending some time thinking. "Jarvis." He spoke at last. Yes, Master Loki?" The machine replied.

"Does Stark remember anything from last night?"

"Not much. He does, however remembering you healing his hand." A moment or two of thought. "And nothing else?" Loki asked to confirm. "Nothing else." Jarvis informed.

"Good." Loki said. He looked at the robot and took the yogurt. He tried it, it was actually kind good.

Dumm-E whirred before rolling away, leaving Loki to his thoughts.


End file.
